pvzcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Borderlands
Plants vs. Zombies: Borderlands 'is a made-up Plants vs. Zombies game that is a crossover with the ''Borderlands game series Plants Recharge Times '''Quick: 7.5 seconds Okay: 15 seconds Boring: 30 seconds Snail-like: 50 seconds Normal Plants Peashooter: '''As your first line of defense, Peashooters shoot peas at attacking zombies. Costs: 100 sun. Damage: Normal. Recharge: Quick. '''Sunflower: '''Try planting as many of these guys as you can, as they give you sun to plant more plants. Costs: 50 sun. Recharge: Quick. '''Wall-nut: '''Wall-nut's hard shell lets him protect your other plants. Costs: 50 sun. Recharge: Boring. Toughness: High. '''Potato Mine: '''He packs a powerful punch, but takes a while to arm himself. Plant him ahead of zombies. In Costs: 25 sun. Damage: Massive. Recharge: Boring. '''Cherry Bomb: '''Cherry Bombs explodinate every zombie nearby. They have a short fuse. Costs: 150 sun. Damage: Massive. Recharge: Snail-like. Upgrade Plants '''NOTE: These plants are in limited supply. To get more of them, you must find loot crates, either by completing previously beaten levels and by purchasing them from Tiny Tina's shop. Once a loot crate has been found, it will open to reveal a certain ammount of plants with one of these stats. Each one can only be used once per level: Frozen (Peashooter and Melon-pult only): Shoots the zombies with an icy projectile, making it harder for the zombies to advance. I Could Do This All Day (only for offensive plants): Increases the length of the plant's plant food effect with every zombie it kills. Incedary (Peashooting plants only): Shoots fire peas that do more damage. Double Trouble (Peashooter and Repeater only): Shoots twice as many projectiles. Sun for Days (sun-producing plants only): Produces more sun than the plant would normally produce. 'Half-off (all plants with a nonzero sun cost): Reduces the plant's sun cost by 50%. ' More coming soon! Zombies 'Pyscho Zombie: '''Regular Vault Hunter gone crazy zombie. Toughness: Average. Speed: Basic. '''Flag Pyscho Zombie: '''Marks the arrival of a huge "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Average. Speed: Hungry. '''Conehead Pyscho Zombie: '''His blood-stained cone makes him twice as tough as normal Pyschos. Toughness: Protected. Speed: Basic. '''Buckethead Pyscho Zombie: '''His iron bucket makes him practically a tank. Toughness: Hardenend. Speed: Basic. '''Skag Zombie: '''Skag Zombie leaps over the first plant it reaches. Toughness: Solid. Speed: Speedy, then Basic (after jumping). Special: Leaps over the first plant it encounters. '''Bullymong Zombie: '''After it has a temper tantrum, it runs at full speed. Toughness: Protected. Speed: Basic, then Hungry (after taking enough damage). More coming soon! New Features *Each plant now has different variants: the default version, which comes in infinite supply, and multiple upgrades, which come in limited supply and each one has a special perk. *Instead of getting a money bag after completing levels you've already completed, a loot crate is obtained, which contains random plants and sometimes money or power-ups. Trivia *Crazy Dave and Penny do not appear. Their places are taken by Claptrap and Tiny Tina, respectively. *The game is now 3D, with a cel-shaded visual style, much like the game series it is a crossover of. '' Category:Made-up games Category:IMCR8Z